


Photoshop

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex thinks he could put his face on something better than the pics Martyn puts it on.
Relationships: Martyn Pratt/Alexander J Newall
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	Photoshop

"I was wondering," Alex starts, and it makes Martyn look up distractedly. "Are you trying to tell me something, when you put my face on things?"

Martyn laughs a bit self-consciously. It's a distraction. "What, no, what makes you think that?"

Alex's eyes have that little mischievous crinkle around them, and he has that little smile on his face and Martyn averts his eyes quickly.

"No reason, I just think I could put my face on better things."

“What-” Martyn looks over to Alex, eyes wide, heart racing and mouth dry. Alex can’t mean that. Except Alex is very close right now, so close that it doesn’t take much for him to lean in a bit further and rub his nose against Martyn’s cheeks. 

Alex hums, satisfied. “Yep, much better things indeed,” he declares and Martyn can positively feel the smile in his voice, even before he can feel Alex’s lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but I just found that Alex's face on things blog by accident and one thing lead to another...


End file.
